


(Не)Случайные прикосновения

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Джон не может перестать касаться Шерлока.





	(Не)Случайные прикосновения

Это происходит снова и вновь. Их случайные, неслучайные прикосновения. То, что не принято в обществе, то что дозволено только в узкой темноте спальни. За плотно задернутыми шторами. За крепко закрытыми дверьми.  
  
Оно вырывается наружу, выдавая себя этими, ничего не значащими на первый взгляд жестами, как бы Джон не сдерживал себя. Возможно это глупо. Наверняка — смертельно опасно. А еще — ужасно увлекательно, как одна из тех вещей, что занимает разум Шерлока и позволяет им обоим жить, а не существовать.   
  
Джон далеко не дурак и ни на что не надеется. Да и смысл? У него есть невеста, теперь уже законная жена. У него есть практика и уютный дом. У него есть стабильность и вес в обществе. Наверняка, через год, в его доме будет звучать детский голосок. Чего еще желать?   
  
Но Шерлок...   
  
Подойти и обхватив узкое запястье (— Я ваш врач, не спорьте), под видом поиска пульса лишний раз провести подушечками пальцев по нежной коже над паутиной вен.   
  
Поднять и накинуть обратно одеяло, которое сползло с плеча после очередного купания в Темзе (— Вы простудитесь, Холмс) , на секунду дольше, чем положено приличиями, задержав руку на груди.   
  
Позволить спать на своем плече, всем телом ощущая спокойное дыхание и боясь лишний раз пошевелиться, чтобы не нарушить хрупкий сон. И все это в тюремной камере, на виду у десятков глаз.   
  
Джон уверен, что Холмс ничего не замечает. Слишком много вокруг привлекает внимание гениального сыщика. Новые опыты над Гледстоуном. Ирен. Мориарти. Да мало ли всего? Он и не ищет других шансов, довольствуясь тем, что имеет, лишь на миг теряя самообладание в товарном вагоне, когда думает, что Холмс умер.   
  
И сам рушит свой хрупкий баланс, когда смотрит в глаза Холмса на приеме в горах. Пусть между пальцами слои ткани, и перчатки давно не белоснежны. Пусть между телами как минимум шаг. Пусть до катастрофы всего несколько минут. Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Все тайное явно как никогда.   
  
Слишком поздно для них.   
  
Если они встретятся в раю или в аду, Джон будет рядом. Хотя вряд ли на небесах уместно делать то, что планирует сделать он. После того как коснется Шерлока в первый раз. По новому. И снова. 


End file.
